Violator
The Violator is one of the main antagonists in the Image Comics Spawn series and Spawn's archenemy. He is a demon under the service of Malebolgia, Mammon, and even Satan himself. He is also one of the Phlebiac Brothers. His true form is that of a demon, but he prefers the appearance of a morbidly obese clown.He also had his own series title Violator with him as the main character.Even though he is technically not the big bad Violator is still the most recurring villain of the series. History Comic Book The Violator is one of Spawn's most recurring and vicious opponents, being a mentor of sorts to the Hell-Spawn he is a arrogant and cruel entity that delights in the pain of others, while naturally a gigantic monster he often took the disguise of an obese clown when interacting with the mortal realm, hence earned his alter ego of the "Clown". Violator sees murder, torture and depravity as forms of entertainment and holds humanity in contempt, feeling true demons like himself are superior beings, this in part fuels his particularly brutal interactions with Spawn: who he is sworn to serve but still holds in extreme contempt for being a former human. In recent times he is currently in hell after Al Simmons returns he was stuck in his clown form for quite sometime after Jim Drowning's time as Spawn and he later teams up with Simmions to get power but unknown to Simmions he still had his ability to shapeshift. Other appearances Movie In the live action movie he is the secondary antagonist of the film, Violator works together with Jason Wynn to have Wynn's best assassin, Al Simmons killed. He was portrayed by John Leguizamo. ''Shadows of Spawn'' Violator appears as the deuteragonist in anime manga series, where a Japanese-American, is a street thug who hires himself out for money in order to care for his younger sister Mariko, who is very sick. He was known by the nickname Double K. After promising his sister to be with her for her birthday, Ken is murdered by clients. Seven years later, Ken is brought back as a Hellspawn. (It is heavily implied that Ken returned to Earth at the exact same time as did Al Simmons, as many events parallel events in the original comic). Like Al Simmons, Kurosawa initially has no memories, and is confronted almost immediately after awakening by the Clown. Clown briefly leaves the manga, replaced by a faerie-like creature calling herself Beelzebub. He returns as the Violator HBO Series In the HBO animation, Violator serves as one of the main antagonists in the series. ''Todd McFarlane's: Spawn for Super Nintendo'' Violator appears early in game and started a Prison Break to get to Billy Kincaid. Violator appears in the game as the clown, but immediately changes into Demon Form for the fight.. After Violator retreats, Billy is "used" to access a portal to Hell. ''Spawn: Armageddon'' Violator appears as one of the secondary antagonists in the video game Spawn: Armageddon and faces Spawn as a boss battle, like all of his previous appearances he is sadistic and cruel with a mocking and arrogant personality and formidable demonic powers at his disposal. Gallery Clown_-_Spawn_movie.jpg|Clown's live-action movie appearance. 5213608-7037825101-6319_.jpg|Clown's true form appearance in the film. SOSClown.png|Clown's manga appearance. 1Violator.jpg|Violator's appearance in Spawn: Armageddon. demonshandgame_screenshot_09_dl-e1280073008170.jpg|Clown's Appearance in Spawn: In the Demon's Hand. Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Necromancers Category:Monsters Category:Archenemy Category:Perverts Category:Possessor Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Image Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Rivals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spawn Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Monster Master